True Summers Love
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: Lily is your average high schooler, unpopular. Then one summer as she attends a special summer program for the gifted she meets him. The first guy she's ever liked.
1. A diary entry From Lilian Evans

I'll never forget that summer  
  
It was like.magic  
  
I don't see why I'm talking to you about it  
  
Probably because I feel like having some one to talk to  
  
I guess I should start  
  
My name is Lilian Evens and I go to Benning High School  
  
I'm 15 and I am considered a town boy  
  
I don't have many friends now  
  
And I don't want any  
  
For a while anyways  
  
This summer I got you  
  
As a present from my Father  
  
He thought it would help me suppress my feelings  
  
I guess I should have listened to him  
  
Every thing I ever knew changed  
  
And all because  
  
I met  
  
Him  
  
James H Potter 


	2. Flirting and Lap siting

"Lily! Wake up." Said a voice in her ear. Lily opened her eyes to see Aida, the maid, standing over her holding a uniform.  
  
"Morning Aida." Said Lily sleepily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed and started to fix her hair into a braid.  
  
"Good morning dear. Here is your uniform. You have 30 minutes to get ready and go to school. Have fun." Said the older lady putting down the uniform and closing the door behind her as she left.  
  
Lily sighed and got up. She quickly changed into her uniform. Blushing at her reflection in the mirror. The uniform consisted of a blue skirt, which never wore before, a white button down tee shirt and a blue vest. She quickly ran downstairs, grabbing her bag off the table before leaving and shutting the door to the house. She ran as quickly as she could to the bus stop and decided to wait for it to come.  
  
She slowly noticed that there was someone else waiting for bus. She looked over to see a boy with messy black hair growing a small goatee. He wore navy blue pants and a white button down shirt and was skimming through Romeo And Juliet. He looked over at her and walked over.  
  
"Do you go to Benning High's Extra Curriculum program?" he asked her eyeing the uniform. She nodded.  
  
"Thank god. SO what is it with Juliet and Romeo? Chick gets laid, chick dies. Guy dies and then chick dies again?" he asked her trying to surf through the book.  
  
"No it's about how 2 lovers are torn apart due to prejudice and rejection." Said lily showing him a page in the book.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black. And you are." he asked curiously.  
  
"Lily Evens." She said looking down to the floor.  
  
"Evens? You mean punk Evens. The no skirts Evens from class 10-A?" He asked staring at her. She nodded.  
  
"Ha! You're wearing a skirt! Never thought I'd see the day." He said looking at her legs. Lily put her bag in front of her to stop him from looking at her legs.  
  
"Perv." She said before boarding the now arrived bus. He grinned and entered behind her .She quickly took a seat next to a blonde boy she knew.  
  
"Hello Remus. How was your summer?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
"Quite well thank you, I got to go to Egypt with my aunt and uncle. The ones you met in 5th grade" He said smiling back at her. The two had known each other since kindergarten, thus they know each other's family members.  
  
"Lucky you, all I got to do was go with my dad to the Rincon Ball." She said sighing. Sirius took a seat beside her, causing her to move to the other side of Remus.  
  
"Lily dear!" said Sirius trying to hug her, which would involve him going over Remus.  
  
"Back off before I break your neck." She said moving down another seat. A bot with darker and messier hair than Sirius took her seat. She sighed and opened up her book. Boys and Their Idiocy.  
  
"Yo sir, you did the homework?" he asked to his friend.  
  
"Naw man James, the Lilster over there helped me." Said Sirius getting up and hugging her. She quickly pushed him off and stood up, giving her seat to an old lady. She grabbed the hanger in front of James and opening her book. The Bus swerved, causing her to loose her footing and fall onto someone's lap. Her spot at the hangers were taken and more students and parents piled in. Lily looked up into kind yet adventurous blue eyes that were magnified by glasses. She tried to get up only to be pushed down by another curve by the bus. Her face was now as red as a cherry.  
  
"James! Why do you get Lily? I wanted Lily!" whined Sirius trying to pull her off James lap. Causing her skirt to go a bit higher. James held Lily so that as the bus swerved she wouldn't fall and get hurt.  
  
"I'm James Potter." He said grinning at her. She glared at him and looked away.  
  
"I'm Lily Evens." She said trying to pull a strand of hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Let me help you." Said James gently pulling it behind her ear. Remus looked at his friend Lily, he knew she was going to be screaming soon from all the embarrassment.  
  
"Lily. That a beautiful name. I 'm certain I've heard of you before. Do I know you?" he asked trying to charm her.  
  
"Yo James! It's Evens. 10-A Even. The punk." Said Sirius who was holding her hand since he lost the war of getting her to sit on his lap. James blinked and tugged at the fabric on her thigh, causing her to blush beyond blush.  
  
"In a skirt!" Said James Shocked. " After what happened 3 years ago I never thought it would happen."  
  
Flash back!  
  
Lily sat down on the swings.  
  
"Come one Town Boy!" said a black haired boy. She punched him in the stomach causing him to fall and ran off. Her skirt was blowing up. The boy pulled her skirt. Causing it to roll up to her thighs and make blush. She ran off and beat him up the next day.  
  
End flashback!  
  
"I guess I can't call you Town boy anymore." He said purring in her ear. She would have jumped up if it weren't for the people blocking her and the fact that they weren't at the school yet.  
  
"All Benning High students, this is your stop." Said the speaker on the bus, causing Lily to jump up and run out.  
  
"James that wasn't wise." Said Remus getting up and leaving with his three friends.  
  
"Do you like her?" asked Sirius seriously.  
  
"By the end of this summer I shall get Lily Evens to like me." Said a confident James walking ahead to enter the building. Leaving the two other boys shaking their heads.  
  
"I wanted Lily!" Whined Sirius to Remus.  
  
"Chill, you can still be close buds." Said Remus patting Sirius's back as the black haired boy was still in 'I need Lily' mode. 


	3. Plans, Romeo and Juleit and Sleepy peopl...

Hi! Thankies for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own 3/10 of the characters in the story  
  
!!!  
  
Lily entered the classroom and took a seat in the back next to the window. She pulled out her book and started reading.  
  
"Good morning class" said the teacher as she entered the classroom. All the students went to their seats and pulled out their materials.  
  
" We have 3 students joining our class. Please welcome Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter. James, you can take a seat next to Lily. Sirius will sit behind Lily and Remus in front of her. Now please take out Romeo and Juliet." She said showing in 3 students. James grinned and went to take his seat. Sirius sat behind Lily and started to play with a strand of her hair. Remus sat in front of her and gave her reassuring thumbs up.  
  
"Now we will break into groups 5. Group 1 is Lina, Connie, Laura, Bush and Clinton. Group 2 is Poly, Mitch, Carl, Jason and Chloe. Group 3 will be Massey, Kano, Rupert, Sam and Kimberley. Group 4 will be Remus, Sirius, James, Jana and.Lily." Lily cringed as her name was called. " Group 1 will perform Antony and Cleopatra, Group 2 Henry IV Part 1, group 3 Henry IV Part 2, And group 4 is Romeo and Juliet. You are expected to do the play at the end of this month. The next classes will be for script practice and stage use. Have fun." The teacher left the room.  
  
James put his desk next to Lily's. Sirius and the other members pulled a chair to the 2 combined desks.  
  
"I want to be the nurse!" said Jana taking out her book.  
  
"I'll be Sampson." Said Sirius.  
  
"I'll be Gregory." Said Remus.  
  
"Thus my fair Juliet, tis but us left." Said Sirius taking Lily's handing and kissing it. Lily quickly pulled her hand back and whipped it on Sirius. Sirius took her hand and started to kiss her knuckles. She took her hand back, picked up her book and hit Sirius and James on the head.  
  
"I'm Lily." Said the red head to the blond.  
  
"Jana." Said the blond smiling.  
  
"Romeo." Said James putting his arm around Lily's waist. She quickly picked it up and slammed it down on the table, causing him to wince. She smiled innocently and turned to the opening of the book.  
  
The Class ended and all the students left, except for Lily and Jana.  
  
"Lets go get some smoothies." Said the blond pulling Lily along to the soda shop. They both took seats at a booth and started talking.  
  
"We're friends right?" asked Jana to Lily who nodded.  
  
"And friends tell each other everything?" Nod  
  
"Do you like James, You were flirting in class a lot. And you blush at times when he's near you."  
  
"WHAT! Me like him?" Lily said loudly. The other girl nodded. "I don't think so." Said Lily smiling.  
  
"That sucks. But at least it gives me something to do." Said Jana grinning wickedly. Lily backed away from her. "I have to go meet some one." She said before walking outside.  
  
Else where!  
  
"So. We need to get Lily and James together." Said Jana to Sirius as they walked home. "We invite them to a party and then lock them in a room. If we leave them their, they will eventually make peace."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Sirius curiously.  
  
"Because that's what happened to us last year." She said kissing him on the cheek and running off into a building. Sirius Grinned and put his hand to his cheek.  
  
"Good to be da' King." He said quoting a movie.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Lily boarded the Bus again, sighing happily with the fact that she hasn't seen Sirius so far. She quickly went to the back and took a seat by the window. Taking out her Book she saw that there was a note in it. She opened it up to see:  
  
Big Bad Bash Saturday Night 4pm-4am Bring a date  
  
She put it away and started playing with her hair. She took it out of its braid, letting it drop to her waist. She started to grab one strand and pull it behind her ears. She so busy playing with her that she didn't notice someone sitting next to her. A hand picked one of the strands and started to play with it. She looked to her right to see who it was.  
  
"What are you doing her?" she asked rudely pulling back the strand.  
  
"You have long hair! I thought it would be short with the way it's always braided. You should leave it out more often." Said James grinning.  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
"What ever, I'm going to nap, wake me up when we get to school?" he said closing his eyes and goin to sleep. The bus swerved making sleeping James head be pushed into Lily's Lap. She blushed.  
  
'He is kinda cute." Thought Lily looking at his face. ' But then again, he's also an asshole. I remember how I used to like him in 5th grade.'  
  
Lily gently shook him, trying to awake. He looked up at her and noticed she thought he was asleep. He put his arms around her waist. She turned red and he grinned noticing. He snuggled his head deeper to on her lap, Making her as red as a cherry. He then saw Sirius grinning at him and giving him thumbs up from two seats away. Lily looked down at James and noticed what Sirius was doing. She could feel her embarrassment being replaced by anger. She hit James on the head, causing him to grunt. She got up and left the bus. James looked out the window to see her waiting for the next bus. He sighed and noticed that she left her bag. He quickly picked it up and looked in it. He saw a gold picture frame with the picture of a girl with purple hair and green eyes smiling. She was holding a 4-year-old girl with red hair up to her shoulders and green eyes that were bright. ' So that's Lily!' he thought as he fingered the photo. He put it back and left the bus to go to the school yard. 


End file.
